


【盾虫】爱你，是一种本能。

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	【盾虫】爱你，是一种本能。

“你在想什么？彼得？你最近总是心不在焉，分配的任务只能算是勉强及格。看看这次的战损报告，你负责的区域造成的损失最大。我不明白怎么回事，你的能力算是我们里面最出色的。孩子，你若是需要休息，我很乐意给你放长假。”

“我很抱歉，史塔克先生……”

“抱歉是最没必要的行为。我每个月都必须和政府和外交官周旋这类的事情，或许哪天你得跟我去一趟，就会知道该如何在战斗中打起一百分精神？”

彼得乖乖地站在会议室里面，被托尼责备地连头也抬不起来。好在其他人都已经离开了，单独谈话总比被所有人注视错误来得好多了。他这么安慰自己。

“叩叩。”一声敲门声中断了托尼的训话。 

史帝夫倚着门口，双手抱胸，身上的战服还有战后留下的污泥。 

“好了，史塔克。”他说，“训话十五分钟已经够了。放过那个孩子。” 

托尼翻了白眼：“翅膀头，你太宠他了！” 

“有责罚也要有奖赏。”史帝夫耸耸肩，“彼得负责的区域虽然损失最大，但相对的死伤最小，他仍然是很优秀的复仇者。”

彼得眨眨眼，满是安慰地擦掉方才溢满的眼泪。 

“得了吧。”托尼关闭了投影，“黑脸我当，白脸总是你来扮演，彼得这下子更讨厌我了。” 

“我……我不讨厌你的，史塔克先生。”彼得赶紧说，“我会把你的话都听进去的，谢谢你。” 

托尼挑着眉还算满意地看男孩，史帝夫笑了一下，朝室内挥手：“过来，彼得。”

彼得像是终于得救了，急忙忙地跑了过去，随后美国队长的大掌就覆上了他的脑袋。“你做得很好，虽然过程有那么一点疏失，但不妨碍整个搜救任务，你值得所有人的赞赏和奖励。” 

男孩有些迟疑却兴奋地问：“我，我可以……有奖励？” 

史帝夫点点头：“当然，你想要什么呢？” 

彼得思考一会，手里捏着蜘蛛面罩：“嗯……你能够骑哈雷带我去兜风吗？哪里都好。” 

“Okay，不过……”史帝夫微笑，“你要确定这是你想要的奖励？毕竟我不是一个幽默风趣的人，你可能会觉得很无聊。” 

“不，不！”彼得连忙摇头，“不无聊，你很好的！我是说，能坐在美国队长的哈雷机车上面看风景，没有什么比这个还酷的事情了！” 

史帝夫捏了捏男孩的面颊，要他赶紧换下制服，洗个澡。彼得高兴地尖叫，迅速地冲回房间里面整理仪容，在约定的时间内钻进车库，乖乖地等待史帝夫的到来。 

他趁对方还没来之前，站在托尼的跑车旁边，透过车门拨了拨卷发。顺道安抚有些躁动的心跳，以及冒汗的手掌心。没一会，史帝夫换上便服从楼梯口走来，他夸奖了彼得守时，以及身上那件新买的衬衫很好看。

男孩的耳尖有点红，笑得像是晴朗的小太阳。 

史帝夫发动机车，载着彼得绕了一圈布鲁克林，夕阳的彩霞在远处绽放，斑驳的街景一幕幕倒退。虽然沿路上都是男孩兴奋的嗓音叽哩瓜拉说个不停，然而金发男人勾起的嘴角说明了他同样乐在其中。 

他们在接近晚餐的时间，选了一家评价不错的泰式餐厅，不会吃辣的两个人一把眼泪鼻涕地吃完打抛鸡肉饭，并且发誓再也不来吃这个来自地狱的食物了。回程的路上，男孩倚靠在史帝夫宽敞的背，蹭着对方的衣服有些疲倦，在鼻尖打转的是清新的洗衣粉香味。

这样的香气就像史帝夫本人，简单又自然，彼得喜欢这个。 

“累了吗？”史帝夫空出一只手，揪住彼得放在自己腿上的手掌，往他的腰间拉去。“你得抱紧点，否则睡着了会摔下去的。” 

彼得眨眨眼，有些紧张地从后方紧紧抱住史帝夫，他将眼睛闭上，期望这趟旅程能永远不到尽头。

日子总是这么过的。彼得在上大学的同时，兼任着拯救世界的重任。 

这是一件很不容易的事情，尤其他还处于年少的不安稳成长期，总是容易自我怀疑以及沮丧。

但唯独史帝夫的鼓励和支持，能让他在这种双重的身分之下，能有个倚靠以及倾吐的出口。爱情就是这么来的，在日复一日当中，它种下了一颗绿芽在你的心底。直到你看见那个愿意呵护以及浇灌它的人，让绿芽自然而然绽放成一朵灿烂的花。

“我喜欢你，史帝夫。”男孩捧着一份礼物，站在开放式的阳台边，轻声地说。 

史帝夫转头看他，有些迟疑但还是回答：“我也很喜欢你，彼得。” 

彼得盯着那双蓝色眼睛，发现里面流淌的寂静并不是他渴望的。“我，我的意思是，我喜欢你，并且想要成为你的男朋友。” 

“什么？”史帝夫耸立起金色眉毛，似乎对于男孩的请求很难理解，“彼得？我不明白。” 

“生日快乐，史帝夫。”彼得垂下眼睛，硬着头皮将礼物交了出去，“我很喜欢你，这是认真的。” 

史帝夫收下了那份包得精美的礼物：“孩子，我也很喜欢你。但我想你或许搞错了什么？我是你的长辈，年龄足够做你的爷爷……” 

“你只是年龄很像我的爷爷。”彼得认真地说，“但你的外表顶多像是大我十岁的……朋友。我很喜欢和你在一起做任何事情，更希望能够延续这份感情，我思考了很久才踏出这一步，是认真的！” 

“谢谢你的礼物，以及你的……欣赏。”史帝夫组织了语言，试着不伤害对方，“我想我不能接受你，很抱歉，彼得。我永远会是你的朋友，这一点永远不会改变。” 

“为什么？我以为你也是……喜欢我。” 

“我当然喜欢你，只是……不该是爱情，你是这么的年轻，会有更适合你的人。” 

彼得只感到胸臆间漾起了酸涩，使他的视线模糊起来。他以为史帝夫对自己也保有某种程度的好感，毕竟长期相处下来的肢体语言和眼神不会骗人，但他没想过会被拒绝得这么彻底。 

彼得压抑住了鼻酸，故作坚强地说：“没，没事，我只是……想让你知道我很喜欢你……而已。我虽然年纪小，但我在做什么我很明白……” 

——男孩的声音越发悲伤，甚至哽咽了起来。

“你还好吗？”史帝夫有些心疼地问，伸出手想象以前一样捏捏他的脸，揉揉那头蓬松的卷发，却被男孩闪过了。 

“我很好……”彼得退后几步，笑起来比哭泣还难看。“生日快乐，队长。”

这是一次糟糕的告白，彼得在心里宣告了它的失败。 

或许是为了抚平失恋的伤痛，男孩以学业为由，缺席了几次复仇者出动的任务。而史帝夫时常挂在嘴边的笑容随着男孩的离去也跟着消失了。大家都能看出他们两之间发生了些什么，但贴心地没有戳破。 

直到过去了两周，彼得努力地从哀伤里爬了起来，他装作什么事都没有回到了复仇者基地，和大家一起打击罪恶，拯救世界，但他再也不会像以前一样，在每次划分任务时，都争取要求和美国队长同一队。

大家也不再看见蜘蛛侠在任务结束后跟着美国队长巡视街道，还有两人互相包扎伤势的亲密交流。 

他们之间只剩下陌生的招呼和闪躲的眼神。

史帝夫不想承认这样的落差带给他难过与想念，他知道自己的选择是正确的，他在努力引导这位年轻的小英雄走往更好的路。彼得会是复仇者未来的领袖，他是这么的出色和优秀，值得更好的人，以及顺遂平凡的家庭。 

而不是他，一个与世界脱节只属于过去的退伍老兵。 

史帝夫为了让自己沉淀，和娜塔莎接下一份前往欧洲的任务，一去就是一个月。这下他们俩离得更远，分开得更加彻底。 

就在大家以为史帝夫和彼得之间就这样结束了。他们还来不及在私底下调侃这两个人，总是透过其他队友来得知双方的情况以及心情状态，却不敢直接打电话关心对方的别扭行为时，一场突如其来的外星侵略，打破了两人之间的僵局。 

彼得被外星狼人咬了一口。 

他长出了两只棕色的耳朵，和尾巴。性情变得残酷暴戾，抓起狂来连浩克被他咬伤了好几口，两名脾气暴躁的怪物甚至滚在一起互相狂欧，夷平了一座公园。托尼很伤脑筋，拨电话告知远在欧洲的史帝夫，认为他得赶紧回来看看彼得。 

当史帝夫接到电话时，差点以为被血清治愈的心脏病复发了。他用了最快的速度回到基地，却看见彼得被关在本来设计给浩克使用的强化玻璃罐里面。 

“史塔克！”史帝夫愤怒道，“你在做什么？为什么把彼得关在里面？” 

“他打伤了浩克！罗杰斯！你重复一下这句话，打伤了浩克！”托尼瞪他一眼，“你以为咬到他的生物是乖巧的小狗吗？他现在是变异狼人！他甚至还长出了獠牙！” 

史帝夫心疼地看着彼得趴在玻璃罐的地板上，双眼紧闭正在休息，而身上都是大小的伤势。哦天，他不能看见彼得这种样子而不做任何事情，他会为此而发疯。 

“打开门。”史帝夫拿了医药箱站在门口处，发号施令，“我要替他处理伤势。” 

托尼瞪大了眼睛：“你疯了！想也別想！” 

“彼得不会伤害我。”金发青年认真地说，“现在，打开门，史塔克，我不想再说第二次。” 

固执一直是史帝夫的优点或是缺点，托尼知道他再怎么样也无法说服这个人改变心意，只能摀着脸，输入了指纹后，打开了玻璃罐的入口。

“哔——” 

玻璃罐发出刺耳的声响，吵醒了彼得。他迅速爬起了身子，竖起了两只狼耳朵，喉咙发出警告的低鸣，恶狠狠地盯着朝他走来的史帝夫。 

“是我，彼得。” 

史帝夫的声音像是彼得心里面最渴望的雨水，浇灌了那株早已枯萎的小花。 

“我是史帝夫。” 

托尼警戒地站在外面随时准备启动装甲，而他却看见彼得垂下了耳朵和尾巴，委屈地扑到角落边躲了起来。 

“What the fuck？”小胡子满脸不可置信，“这只绝对不会是那个和浩克干架的狼人，他是谁？” 

娜塔莎在旁笑了一下：“他现在是史帝夫的小彼得。” 

“嘿，彼得。”史帝夫蹲下身子轻声道，“你受伤了，让我给你包扎，处理一下好吗？” 

彼得把自己缩成了一团，移动手臂偷看一眼金发青年，像是在确认这个人是他心里期待的那个，沉默一阵后乖乖地爬起身子凑了过去。史帝夫看见彼得的耳朵垂落，眼睛直直地望着他，身后的尾巴摇啊摇个不停。 

“我知道你不会伤害我。”史帝夫微笑地哄着他，轻轻牵起男孩的手心，缓缓坐到他身边开始消毒伤口。 

这真是他妈超级诡异的画面——托尼张大嘴的精彩表情被娜塔莎拍了下来，传到了复仇者的群组。

“快来看看这就是花花公子托尼史塔克。”——娜塔莎。 

“铁罐儿，你嘴张这么大是准备吃什么？”——克林特。 

“准备吃惊？其实我对于史帝夫能够安抚彼得一点也不感到意外。”——布鲁斯。 

“所以到底咬到彼得的是狗还是狼？”——托尼。

*

彼得的身体里面有蜘蛛血清，它能够抵抗外来的病毒和感染，只需要一点时间——这是布鲁斯透析过血液后的结论。 

大家在松了一口气之后，反而对于男孩变成半狼人的状态感到新奇，克林特甚至无聊地买了狗骨头玩具以及项圈，想试着让彼得对他友善一点。只是很可惜，每次尝试过后，只收获了满脸的爪子以及咬痕，惹得托尼哈哈大笑。

狼化后的彼得只有史帝夫能驯服。他在史帝夫的陪伴之下能保持身为人类的理性，除了说话能力暂时丧失之外，男孩和复仇者们一起吃饭看电影的互动，就像以前没什么太大的区别。

但只要史帝夫出了任务或是不在他的视线范围，彼得就会显得很焦虑，狼耳和尾巴竖得老高。并且对其他人露出被侵犯地盘的敌意，或是情绪暴躁地破坏公共设备，以及挠花了托尼最喜欢的真皮沙发。 

托尼为此骂了他好几次，狼化的男孩听不懂小胡子的愤怒，反而朝他发出了不满的低鸣，两个人差点就要在基地里面打成一团，好在史帝夫适时地安抚了彼得，让男孩再次从充满野性的狼人变为乖小狗。 

托尼总是调侃地表示，史帝夫是个宠坏孩子的罪魁祸首，而彼得是个只认主人的小浑蛋！

史帝夫无法反驳这样的形容，毕竟他就是无法抗拒男孩摇着尾巴，以及垂着耳朵渴求自己的表情。 

到后来，史帝夫甚至同意让彼得睡在自己的房间里，和他躺同一张床。

+

“别舔了，”金发男人制止着过于兴奋的男孩，“你搞得我满脸口水。”

彼得眨眨眼睛，似懂非懂，伸出手擦拭男人脸上的唾液，使用鼻子蹭着对方的脸。蓬松的卷发让史帝夫感到发痒，他笑了几声：“如果你想表达友谊或是亲密，你可以用嘴亲我，没关系。”

史帝夫并没有想太多便说出这样的话，让彼得的眼睛闪着期待的光，嘟着嘴吻上他的脸。男孩闻见了男人身上的洗衣粉香气，想起了他们曾经一起坐在机车上面欣赏布鲁克林的风景。

或许是这样的举动唤醒了男孩身为人的本能，他红起了脸和耳尖，意犹未尽地凝望男人的嘴唇，缓慢地靠近，试探地舔舐几下。

当男孩柔软的舌头滑过了史帝夫的嘴角，他的心跳为此而加速。男孩眼眸里的渴望融化了史帝夫的坚硬的盔甲。他伸手捧住了他的侧颈，自然而然张嘴吻住了彼得。男人温热的舌尖伸进了彼得的嘴里，他僵直了身体，情不自禁地吸吮对方。

双方的舌头搅在一处，有些失控地想在对方身上得到更多……

“史帝夫……”

男孩的呢喃让史帝夫疯狂，他无法想象自己有多么想念这个声音，想念彼得喊着他名字的声音。金发男人一个翻身将彼得压在身下，将一条腿挤进了对方的鼠蹊处，而狼化的男孩仅是依靠本能，挺着腰杆蹭着他。

“你再喊一次，我的名字。”

  
男孩的脸颊红润，眼睛里褪去了狼化后的懵懂无知，它真挚而明亮──彷佛从前。

“史帝夫。”

就是这个——史帝夫激动地吻住彼得，顺着这份过于浓烈的思念，将手伸进了男孩的裤档里。男孩发出了低鸣，尾巴摇着不停，那是胀满情欲的邀请，史帝夫看得出来。

“喊出来……”史帝夫低声地说，粗糙的掌心圈着男孩的性器来回抚弄，“你想要什么，要用说的。”

彼得颤抖身躯感到头晕眼花，生着獠牙的嘴正在轻轻啃着史帝夫的喉结：“我……我想要……你。”

当男孩射出来的时候脑袋一片空白，他看见了金色和蔚蓝海岸，他听见了史帝夫喘息的声音好像也在期待更多……直到史帝夫温柔的吻落在他的额头，他才留意到自己的液体弄脏了史帝夫的手和衣服，羞愧地垂着耳朵钻进了床铺底下。

史帝夫觉得好气又好笑，赶紧换下衣服洗了洗手，弯下腰露出微笑，把他的男孩从床底下哄出来。

“我要睡觉了，彼得，没有你我睡不着，上来陪我好吗？”

这样的请求没有人能够拒绝，彼得赶紧爬了回去，乖乖让史帝夫把他擦干净，随后钻进了对方厚实的怀抱里面，一觉到天亮。

*

隔天清晨，阳光洒进宽敞的落地窗，刺眼的光线唤醒了熟睡中的史帝夫。他揉揉眼睛，看见怀里面彼得熟睡的可爱模样，想给他一个晨曦的早安吻——却发现彼得的狼耳朵消失不见了。他赶紧掀开棉被，确认那条老是朝他摇摆的尾巴也不见踪影时，高兴极了。

“彼得，嘿，彼得？”

彼得清醒了过来，栗色的眼珠倒映史帝夫弯起的眉眼，他以为男孩会兴奋地尖叫自己终于变回人类时——那双漂亮的眼睛立刻转成了惶恐，一下子就从他怀抱里面挣脱开来，摔下了床。

“唔啊！”

史帝夫紧张地想去扶他：“嘿？你还好吗？”

“对，对不起。”彼得挥开了那只手，紧张地结巴，“我我我不应该这么做，我不该这么靠近你，队长，我很抱歉！我以后绝对不会这样了！”

男孩的抗拒和歉意都让史帝夫的心头揪成了一团，他还来不及说些什么，彼得已经跳起身子，逃跑似地奔出了房间。

彼得变回人类了，可喜可贺。

可惜的是，史帝夫再也没有在基地里看见他的男孩了。他知道彼得在躲他，在试着遗忘狼化后只遵循本能的和史帝夫黏腻在一起的时光。那些日子很幸福，这是史帝夫失去后才真正体会的失落，他甚至忘记了两人之间本来就出现裂缝的状况。

就在彼得离开基地的第六天，史帝夫躺在床上怎么也睡不着，索性爬起身子，打算走到厨房里吃些东西。他在厨房里面遇见了正在泡咖啡的布鲁斯，两人寒暄了几句。

  
“睡不好？”博士问，“真难得。”

“是的。”史帝夫没有否认，从冰箱里取出了三明治，“不习惯一个人睡。”

“哦，也是，彼得变成小狼后有一半时间都是和你睡在一起。”

史帝夫苦笑：“习惯总是容易养成，我只是需要一点时间去适应。”

布鲁斯捧捧眼镜，张着嘴有些欲言又止。惹得史帝夫无奈地笑：“你想问什么就问吧，别让我尴尬朋友。”

“Okay，”布鲁斯干笑一声，“我只是很想念那个孩子待在基地的时候，他种是充满朝气和活力，能让我们这些老人打起一点精神。”

“我也是，”史帝夫垂下眼睛，“很想念他。”

双方沉默一阵不再说话，布鲁斯搅拌咖啡的声响在安静的凌晨显得特别响亮。

“史帝夫，我不明白你在迟疑什么，”布鲁斯轻声说，“我们都看得出来你们互相喜欢，互相依赖，两情相悦是一件好事情。”

金发男人摇头：“两情……不，他还小，他分不清楚什么是崇拜或是……爱。”

“嘿，史帝夫，你要知道上回咬到彼得的生物是狼，狼是永远不会被驯服的，而他却会乖乖听从你的指示，他能够保有一丝人类的本性全是因为有你在。你认为这是什么？代表他全心全意地信任你。”

史帝夫想反驳，但最后还是什么也没说。

布鲁斯见他有些动摇，继续说道：“你想想，难道彼得不崇拜托尼吗？但狼化的他从不接纳托尼和他独处。在他心里面，你是不一样的，史帝夫。他爱你，那是他的本能，他只是遵循本能地去接纳你，仅此而已。”

*

待在皇后区小公寓里面的彼得同样失眠了。他总是在夜深人静时回忆那段和史帝夫紧密相依的日子。他想念这个，却也感到万分羞愧。当他记起史帝夫其实并不喜欢他，只是被迫去安抚狼化后无法控制自我的彼得帕克，他便悲伤地无法言喻。

他害怕会被史帝夫讨厌，以至不敢回到基地里面装作若无其事。甚至暗地里怀念被狼人咬一口的自己，能够毫无顾忌地展现对史帝夫的爱，只可惜，一切都过去了。

没一会，窗外一阵悉悉窣窣的声音打断了彼得的思绪，他竖起了蜘蛛侠的警戒，起身贴着墙壁，无声启动了手腕的发射器。直到一抹黑影出现在窗边，他压着喷丝按钮准备糊对方一脸白丝时——

“嘿，别把我黏在你的窗户外面三个小时，外面好像开始下雨了。”

史帝夫眼捷手快地按住了男孩准备妄动的手指，给他一抹无奈地微笑。彼得看见了金发男人，眼睛里满是热切的光芒，随后他发现自己的失态，赶紧抽回了手。

“嘿，队长。”

“嗯……我可以进去吗？”史帝夫礼貌地问，“虽然走窗户很不得体，但我不想惊动了你的婶婶。”

“美国队长爬窗进屋，我应该把这一幕拍下来。”男孩开了个玩笑，试图不让气氛糟糕起来，“呃我是说，你当然可以进来。”

史帝夫顺利进到了彼得的房间，但他仍然站在窗边没有靠近对方。他们互相注视彼此，直到彼得躲避了目光，依然保持抗拒的神情。

“你来……做什么呢？”男孩疑惑地问，“我很好，没有再长出耳朵跟尾巴，如果你是担心这个的话。”

“我并不为了那件事情才来的。”

“哦，那……”彼得困惑了一下，满是愧疚地说，“很抱歉我变成狼人的时候这么烦人，谢谢你一直陪着我到恢复，我以后绝对不会……”

“嘿？”史帝夫打断了他的碎念，“彼得，我不会因为同情或是习惯，就随意亲吻一个人，以及对他做出极为亲密的行为，如果这是你想确认的事情。”

彼得眨眨眼，终于肯看他了。史帝夫朝他挥手：“过来这里，彼得。”

男孩有些迟疑，但终究控制不了渴望，很不争气地走了过去，直到他栽进了对方温热厚实的臂弯里——

“我很想念你。”

男孩僵直了身体不敢妄动，脑袋瓜一时之间还无法消化对方的举动，困惑地回应：“我……我也很想念你？”

“我很抱歉先前拒绝了你。”史帝夫将脑袋搁在男孩不算宽大的肩膀上，“我只是希望你快乐。”

彼得垂下眼睛，闷声地说：“和你在一起，我很快乐，我不明白你为何总是看不清楚这一点。”

“我希望你能更快乐，更幸福。”史帝夫说，语气里透露了难得的软弱，“我不是一个适合你的对象。当我剥除了美国队长的身分后，只是一个过时之人，安稳和平静的生活和我完全画不上等号，我不希望你跟这些东西绝缘，你值得更好的对象，以及快乐的人生。”

“你就是那个更好的人，史帝夫。”彼得伸手拥抱了他，紧紧的，像在给予对方勇气，“没有人比你更好。”

史帝夫垂下肩膀，彷佛终于丢失了最后的盔甲，他将男孩紧紧抱在怀里，蹙起的眉眼有些发红。“我花了一些时间想通一些事情，我迟到了吗？”

“你没迟到。”男孩的双眼浮出了水气，哽咽地说，“我……我很高兴能等到你。”

“我喜欢你，彼得，希望我还有机会能做你的男朋友。”

“当然。”男孩接连点头，紧紧揪住他的衣领，“你得赶紧亲我一下，我的男朋友，让我确认这个不是梦……拜托。”

话语落尽，覆上彼得的是有点咸味的亲吻，他分不清楚是自己的眼泪还是对方的。他不在乎，只希望能和对方纠缠在一起，再也不要分开。

*

彩蛋：

天亮之后，史帝夫牵着彼得的手，一起回到复仇者基地时，发现所有人都坐在客厅里等他们。

“嘿，翅膀头，”托尼挑着眉毛彷佛意料之内，“终于把我儿子给哄回来了吗？恭喜你。”

“哦，下次任务的分配应该可以恢复原状了吧？”克林特只在乎这个，“我不想再跟脾性暴躁的美国队长同一队了。”

娜塔莎调侃地说：“同意，我也不想跟心不在焉只会添乱的小蜘蛛同一队。”

史帝夫无奈地笑，赶紧把红着耳朵的彼得拉进房间里面。

看着两人亲密的互动，托尼语重心长地说：“我有种儿子终于长大的感觉了……真是令人感概。”

“呃，”布鲁斯想象了一下，“恭喜？”

“所以……以后我算是美国队长的老丈人？”托尼好像发现了不得了的事情，“哦，突然多了个兒婿的感觉可真好，尤其这个兒婿还是美国队长呢。”

史帝夫在房间里面打了个喷嚏。

END


End file.
